Kingdoms
There are currently 34 accessible kingdoms in the game which can be unlocked. There are also 4 kingdoms that are not present on the main map and are only available as units. Each accessible kingdom provides Banner, Quests, Challenges, Troops. Some Kingdoms can even give access to a Minigame when unlocked. Each kingdom also offers attributes: Gem Mastery, Income, Skill Bonus and Tribute, when increasing the Level or Power of them. Kingdoms List Factions Below the realm of Krystara, there exists an Underworld where additional kingdoms, known as Factions can be unlocked after completing the Sin of Maraj questline. These kingdoms differ from the traditional ones of the world above in that they don't provide a gem mastery, nor a universal skill bonus, nor a specific tribute reward. The quest lines are shorter for factions than other kingdoms, there are no Challenges, there is no ability to Explore in a faction's kingdom, and so far there are no classes linked to a Faction and there are far fewer troops than other kingdoms. Factions do have banners like other kingdoms and troops gain a kingdom bonus when used together. Each faction is also linked to one kingdom from the world above and all of the faction's troops benefit from their linked kingdom's bonuses. Factions also offer a new form of play called Delves, have a treasure Hoard which can be improved, and introduced a system of Renown for additional rewards. Baseless Kingdoms Among the unlockable kingdoms, there are currently four kingdoms that lack a base on the main map and are only available as units. Because of this, these kingdoms do not have banners, masteries, skill bonuses, offer tribute or have quests. Like other kingdoms, these troops gain a kingdom bonus when used together. Bonus Summary Table The sortable table below shows the Gem Mastery color, Skill Bonus Tribute, Troop and Class Reward for each Kingdom. Here you can see all about Classes. ---- Attributes Banner Once unlocked, each kingdom provides a banner. These banners can be assigned when editing a Team and give mana bonuses when matching gems. ---- Quests Each accessible Kingdom offers a chain of Quests which include a little story, battles against preset enemies and peaks in a "boss battle" against one of the Kingdom's legendary troops. Completing Quests gives rewards, in addition to the usual rewards awarded to a battle depending on performance, consisting of Gold, Experience, (increased by Armor) increase in income, unlocking Challenges, an epic Troop of the specific Kingdom towards the end of each Quest-Chain (usually the "companion" of the story arch) and for some, specific Kingdoms a Hero Class, or a Weapon. ---- Challenges Challenges can be unlocked by completing Quests in a kingdom. Each challenge can be mastered by completing it 5 times; it increases in difficulty and rewards each time. There are six tiers of difficulty and souls are awarded for each. The tiers and their rewards are as follows: Normal(10), Elite (20), Heroic(29), Epic(39), Legendary(195) and finally mastered. The player gets rewarded a total of 293 souls for mastering a challenge. A mastered challenge can still be played but without additional rewards. ---- Minigame Currently, two Kingdoms have access to Minigames. Broken Spire gives access to the Arena. Zhul'Kari gives access to the Treasure Hunt There are two more Kingdoms that have an additional feature. Drifting Sands has a Dungeon that can be pillaged. Blighted Lands has the Soulforge that can be used to craft troops, souls, gems and a few other things. ---- Level Once unlocked, Kingdoms begin at level 1 and can be leveled with gold up to a maximum of 10. Each level grants you 1 bonus point of Mastery of a particular Gem color and 1% chance of gaining tribute. Reaching Kingdom Level 10 grants all your Troops +1 to a particular skill (+2 if Kingdom Power is 5 gold stars). ---- Power The Power of a Kingdom can increase its income, Tribute and give an additional Skill Bonus. Power Levels have the following requirements: ---- Skill Bonus Each Kingdom may grant a Skill Bonus to all troops if the Kingdom is at level 10. This Bonus may double if the Kingdom Power is at 5 gold stars. Refer to the Summary Table to see which Skill Bonus each Kingdom grants. ---- Tribute Every time you collect your Kingdom income by clicking on your Home Kingdom, each Kingdom you have unlocked has a chance to provide Tribute in addition. Each Kingdom's Tribute is unique and may include Gold, Glory and/or Souls. See the Summary Table for each Kingdom's particular Tribute. Each Kingdom's Tribute is valued at 10 Glory (where 1 Glory = 4 Souls = 25 Gold), except for Pridelands, whose Tribute is worth 11 Glory. The chance for each Kingdom to provide Tribute is 1% for every Kingdom Level (up to a maximum of 10%). More than one Kingdom can provide Tribute at the same time. For every additional Kingdom Tribute received at one time (after the first one), you will also receive 1 Gem and 2 Gold Keys. ---- Troops Troops